The Teacher
by Saintbatman
Summary: old story that i had in a thumb drive. found it and wanted to share. please read and enjoy and please leave a review. Don't own any of the name restaurants or locations mentioned.
1. Chapter 1 opportunity

CHAPTER 1 OPPORTUNITY

Location: Pike Place Market Seattle, WA Noon time

As I walk thru the market, I see a girl being talked to. The girl turns and looks at me, but only for a second. With tears in her eyes she walked away. Her clothes screamed homeless. I asked the fish guy if he had any information on the homeless girl. After a short talk with him, I bought a large Salmon. I went looking for the girl. I looked around and didn't see her, so i took some steps going down to the gum wall and there she was. I found her next to the gum wall, curled up into a little ball. I walk up to her and she screams.

"Don't touch me!" As she wipes her eyes

"I come in peace...I mean you no harm." I say with a smile

"What do you want?" she asked

"I want you to help me." I told her

"With what?...sniff...sniff." she smells the salmon that's all wrapped up in the bag

"Oh you smell it? I bought this for you whether you choose to help me or not." I smiled at her, Her stomach growls

"I can give you the fish now or you can come over to my place. I can cook it for you." I kneel down to get a better look at her

"Why are you trying to help me? Why me?" she asked while she looks around

I look at her and chuckle a little.

"To tell you the truth, your do." I tell her

"Do for what?" she asked

"Your do some help. But i'll leave that to you. Opportunity comes knocking every know an then, but do you have the wisdom to answer it? Tell you what take this fish. I'll be back tomorrow at noon. If your hear, you agree to help. I hope to see you tomorrow." I start to walk away, leaving the fish behind.

"My name is Dartania, but since you bought me this you can call me Dart. Whats your name?" She asked while hugging the fish bag as if it was a teddy bear. I don't turn around but I tell her.

"You can call me Teacher its a nickname." I adjust my gloves

"I'll go with you, but if you try anything I'll kill you." We start walking to my car. She holds on to the Salmon, with a big smile on her face.

"How are you going to cook it?" she asked

"How does herbs and lemon wedges in the oven sound?"

"Delicious...(Stomach growls loudly)"

"Looks like you need something now, What would you like sweetie its on me." I told her

"Your so nice." her eyes begin to water and her lips quiver

"Please don't cry its ok, I'm always this nice." I hold her hand and we continue walking

(end of page 1)

We make our way to my car.

"Where is your house?" she asked. As I open the doors

"It's in Marysville." I replied

"Don't you worry i can make arrangements for you to stay with me. You'll have your own room. Alfred please send a message to Mel to have the guest room ready and a medium size package."

Car responds "Any thing else Sir?" "No" "Message was sent Sir."

"Wow your car talks! And his name is Alfred. Hi Alfred." Car doesn't respond

"I'm sorry, Alfred only answers to me. I'm a big batman fan so the name came naturally to me." I smile

"By the way I know what you are...Demon Cat." I tell her. She starts to panic and breath heavily. She drops her human form and reverts to Demon Cat form. She tries to open the door, so I pull over the car.

"Please stay calm. As promised no harm will come to you." I reassured her

"How did you know? What gave me away?" She asked with a panicky voice

"I'll explain. When I was walking in the market. I saw you walk away with tears in your eyes. That's when I saw your eyes. Your Demon Cat eyes appeared for that one second. So I asked the fish guy if he had any information on you. He told me your always staring at the salmon, but you have no money to buy it. He also said that you been doing it for a month. So I bought some Salmon for you and started looking for you. Hoping that you haven't strayed to far. Another clue was that you were able to smell the Salmon. Even though it was wrapped in paper and in a bag. I know you won't hurt me too, other wise I would be dead right now. With those big claws of yours. If you want to leave I won't stop you, your not my prisoner.(click I unlock the door) I would be sad to see you go, but the Salmon is yours to keep." I pray silently for her to stay. She opens the door and pauses.

"I don't get any negative vibes from you. So lets go." She closes the door.

"I need your help, so I can protect myself. You see their are evil Demons who want me dead. Your senses can warn me if there another Demon near by."

"Why are they after you?" She asked

"I'll explain when we get to my place."

We make it to Marysville and stop at Jack in the Box 24 hour drive thru.

"Welcome to Jack in the Box what can I make for you?"

"I want to Fish sandwiches plain. That will be all...wait can you add one milk." You can hear her purr in the back seat.

"Sure no problem, is everything ok in the screen. I'll have your total at the window."

We get the food and where off to my place. Her face is plastered against the window as we pass IVAR'S restaurant. We make it to my house, We get out of the car next to the Hex dome playground.

"There is no house here just a playground?" She was confused

"Wait here." As I walk into the Hex dome and start chanting. Puff I disappeared. 5 seconds later Puff reappeared.

"Put this choker on so you can get into my place. My place has an anti Demon barrier around it. My home is in a dimensional pocket." I told her. I help her into the hex dome and hold her hand. I start chanting and puff where inside.

(end of page 3)

"Welcome to my home." She walks timidly inside looking at my book case, couch, kitchen, tv, geometric pictures. One picture catches her eye that I've been painting and its a portrait of a cat that looks like her.

"I'll get started with the fish. Would you like some more milk?" I asked

"I couldn't open the bottle. (flash back of her biting the bottle and making a mess in the back seat of the car) yes please can I get it in a bowl. My master never gave me milk. I'm so excited."

"You can be in your cat form while your here in my home. If you give me your clothes I'll wash it for you. Since your not really naked in cat form. You do have to put clothes back on when you turn back into human form. If you want there is a room for you to change."

"Its ok, you can look while I'm in cat form. I only where clothes in human form. Its too hot to wear clothes in cat form."

She turns her back to me and she takes off her beanie. Long black hair came out of the beanie and on top of her head two cat ears. But she only has half of her right ear. She starts to take off her coat. Long slashes cover her back with missing furr. My heart sank and my eyes began to water and I start to breath heavily.

"Are you ok?" she turns and faces me in her cat form. Her left eye has a slash going thru it and its glossy white. I fall to my knees. My tears flow down in sadness for her pain.

"What have they done to you?" I asked as her ears bend down in sadness

"Is it that bad...I'll put my clothes back on." she says timidly. I take a deep breath and calm down.

"I don't like to see any one suffer. I always keep gloves on all the time cause I have a very special touch." I tell her as i take off my gloves. I put both palms in front of me face up.

"Place your paws on top of mine, I'll do the rest." I asked her. She moved her hands slowly on top of mine. the moment she touched my hands I got a flashback of how she got her wounds. Her ear was biting off, she was in pain. My jaw dropped. Her tail was chopped off and she screamed in agony. Tears started flowing out of me. Her left eye was slashed with a blade and she lost vision in that eye. I start breathing heavily. She was whipped on her back mercilessly, seeing her scream in pain with every slash. She pulls her paws away and my vision starts to focus back onto her.

"Are you ok? You quiet and looked like you where in pain." she asked with a worried look on her face

"NO no no no this won't do." I move closer to her and hold her in my arms. Right hand around her back, left hand around her head against my chest. I start to chant. She closes her eyes and enjoys the embrace.

"You feel good... your so warm...ppppuuuurrrrrrrr. I feel tingly all over...pppuuuurrrrrrr" I release her and she opens her eyes. She goes silent for five seconds and tears begin to flow out.

"I CAN SEE OUT OF MY EYE AGAIN! OMG MY TAIL IS BACK AND MY EAR!" She is so happy

"Go take a look in the bathroom." I point to the bathroom. She scurries of to take a look with her tail straight up. You can hear how happy she is. Healing her made me happy, but it also drains me. My eyes roll to the back of my head and i collapse to the ground with a large thud. She hears the loud thud from the bathroom.

"Teacher?" no reply, She pokes her head out of the bathroom.

"Teacher? Where did you go? I want to than..." She see's him on the floor and screams

"NOOOOOOOO!" she runs up to him. He's not moving.

"Please don't die, open your eyes!" She places her ear on his chest and hear a faint heart beat and shallow breathing.

"Please wake up! I don't know what to do! I haven't been around humans long enough. Please wake up!

She rubs his chest with her paw. She starts to cry

"I'll be a good kitty please wake up! I won't do anything bad, please get up TEACHER! TEACHER!" She screams

"I've never met a human like you. Your a good human DON'T DIE! GET UP! TEACHER!" She cry's uncontrollably

and she lets out a loud sad cat moan.

"I just met you...I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" A long sad cat moan.

"I don't want to be alone anymore. Please wake up, you can be my new Master I'll do what ever you want. Just wake up." She continues to cry. Long sad cat moan.

She doesn't leave his side, still crying, Long sad cat moan.

(end of page 4)


	2. Chapter 2 Chakra

CHAPTER 2 CHAKRA

Mel comes rolling in her wheelchair, into the Teacher's home. Package box on her lap. She hears a laud sad cat moan. She hurry's to see what that noise was. She see's the Teacher on the floor and a Demon Cat above his body.

"What did you do to him?" She notices that the cat has been crying.

"Never mind you wouldn't be crying if you did it. So tell me what happen?" Mel asked Dart. Dart tells her how they met and all the way to where he collapses.

"Oh...is that it, he'll be fine." Mel says. Dart ears perk up.

"Really!(meow)" Dart runs up to Mel and gives her a hug. Then she runs back to the Teachers body.

Dart looks at Mel " Whats your name?" Dart asked

"I'm sorry where are my manners, my name is Mel Valentine. Whats your name" Mel asked

"Mel? I remember the Teacher sending a message thru Alfred for you. Isn't Mel a boys name.?" Dart looks at Mel confused. A vein in Mel's forehead begins to throbe.

"Mel is short for Melissa!" Mel shouts "So what is your name?" Mel asked again.

"Oh yeah my name is Dartania. You can call me Dart." Dart smiles

"When will the Teacher wake up?" Dart asked

"You see when you get healed by the Teacher, He uses his chakra energy. You see chakra is a life energy that exists in everything. Some people like the Teacher can control this energy to do different things. For the Teacher is healing. But its very draining on the human body. The greater the wound, the greater the drain on his body. He might wake up in an hour, day or week." Mel tells Dart. Dart just nods her head.

"Do I have chakra?" Dart asked

"Yes you do, but you don't know how to control it to heal or any thing else. It hard for woman to control the chakra because of two requirements. The first requirement is to let things go and not get angry at any one or any thing. Number two requirement is no jealousy of any one. I can't control chakra cause I have a problem with those two requirements. But i'm working on it." Mel explains

"Go into your human form and take off the Teachers clothes. Since its hard to grab things with your paws. I'll get his pj's so the Teacher is comfortable." Dart morphs into human form and she is naked. " OMG put some clothes on the Teacher is going to collapse again If he see's you like that. What size are those...never mind." Mel tells Dart. Mel goes to get the pj's and comes back into the main room and see's the Teacher naked!

"Ok i'm done." Dart looks at Mel with an innocent face.

"YOU WENT TO FAR! HIS NAKED! Quickly put his underwear back on." Mel yells at Dart. Mel blushes a very deep color red. Dart looks a little confused.

"Teacher has fur like me...but why does the tail grow in front." Dart bats at it with her hand. "It doesn't move Mel."

"DON'T TOUCH THAT EVER!" Mel screams. Mel gets turned on and gets a nosebleed.

"Put these on him." Mel tosses the pj's over to Dart. Mel rolls out of the room drooling a little.

"Are your hungry Mel cause your drooling?" Dart asked

(end of page 5)

"Don't worry about me put on those pj's on him." She rolls over to the kitchen and see's the fish.

"Oh yummy he bought some Salmon. Wait he doesn't eat fish." Mel says and Darts moves closer to the counter and eyeballs the Salmon.

"Yeah the Teacher bought it for me. He said he was going to put it in something called the oven." Dart says

"Ok I'll put this in while I teach you about chakra." Mel tells Dart

"There were other teachers in history that know how to control chakra. But evil entities have always found ways to kill them. There was once a holy man long ago that can heal people and make food and water out of thin air. Some people said that his chakra control was so good that he can walk on water." Mel says

"Is he still around? Maybe he can help Teacher." Dart asked

"I'm sorry Dart. The evil ones killed him long ago. He was a great man. He told his followers how to live the right path. But thru the years others twisted his teaching to fit there own needs." Mel says with disgust.

"Why would they kill such a nice man?" Dart asked

"The evil ones killed him cause they didn't want to lose control of the people. The nice man tried to get all the people to live in peace and love. But the evil ones didn't want that. So they had him killed." Mel replied

"Where getting off track. Where talking about chakra." Mel explained

"The Teacher told me love is the key to unlocking the chakra powers. But I haven't figured it out yet." Mel explained.

"It sounds hard to learn chakra control." Dart says

"Will wait for the Teacher to wake up, so he can teach you." Mel says. Turns back to cat form and takes her clothes off. She goes over to the Teacher on the floor, paces a little. She curls up with him on the floor. Dart closes her eyes and turns her head. She moves it closer to the Teachers face and licks his cheek once. She curls back up and purrs in happiness.

"Wow I thought I would never see the day the Teacher would be sleeping next to a Demon cat." Mel says. This would normally make Mel jealous seeing the Teacher with another female. But Dart acts so innocent like a child it doesn't bother her. Mel goes into a room to get a blanket for them. While in the other room she notices a bright light coming from the living room. She rushes back to see the Teacher arms wrapped around Dart. Mel screams.

"TEACHER YOUR AWAKE!" Mel scares the crap out of Dart that she leaps straight up and clings to a wooden roof beam. The Teacher wakes up. Dart comes down and hugs the Teacher from behind. Dart purrs behind his ears which make the Teacher blush. Mel see's this.

"Ok Dart back off give him some room to breath." Mel tells Dart. Mel moves closer and hugs the Teacher. She is a little low on the hug that Mel gets a small nosebleed again.

"Hey Mel I want to hug him too." Dart says and hugs him from behind again.(meow) "I smell something burning." Teacher says

"MY FISH!" Dart screams she runs to the oven, but doesn't know what to do so she paces back and forth in front of the oven.

"Here I'll get it out." Teacher says. He walks over and takes it out. He takes a look at it.

"Its ok its only the skin, but the meat is ok. Sit dow you two and I'll fix you a plate." Teacher says. The two girls take a seat. The Teacher brings out the silver wear and brings out the plates. Dart starts to drool. The Teacher sits down and watches them eat. Dart pauses and looks at Mel eat with fork and knife. Dart can't eat with fork and knife so she transforms back to human to eat with the fork and knife like Mel. Mel see's this and spits out the food in her mouth.

(end of page 6)

"Don't look Teacher!" Mel places her hand over Teachers eyes

"What are you doing Dart? You can't be naked in human form infront of the Teacher." Mel scolds Dart. A little nosebleed from the Teacher.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to eat with a fork like you, but I can't hold anything with my paws. It's not good for Teacher to see me naked in human form right Mel." Dart says

"Yes its bad." Mel responds

"Teacher can you help Dart understand chakra." Mel asked

"There are 7 main chakra points in your body. Each one works in different aspects of your life. Once you have all the chakras working properly. You'll be having a better life." He tells Dart

"Dart I want to ask you something if you don't mind?" Teacher asked

"What is it Master, I mean Teacher...sorry I did mean to call you that." Dart says sadly

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Who is your master?" Teacher asked

"I just call him Master, I don't know his name. About a month ago he went out to do something. He never tells me anything. When he goes out, he always comes back in a day or two. After a week I left the base and wondered the streets of seattle." Dart says

"What happens to you if your master does not come back?" The Teacher asked. Teacher and Mel quickly gave each other a look.

"If my Master get killed by another Master, then I belong to the victor." Dart says

"I need to show you something, Tell me what happens if a human kills a Master." Teacher explains whiles he looks for his laptop and brings it to the table.

"If that happens I get to choose who my Master is. So I have to find out what happen to my Master. Its not like him to be away for so long." Dart explains

"Can you tell me what he looks like?" Teacher asked

"Sure, he is about 7ft tall, scaly skin and horns all over his head." Dart described

"Does he look like this?" The Teacher turns the laptop to show her a dead Demon. Dart goes quiet while looking at the screen.

"I defeated this Demon about a couple of days ago. Is this your Master?" Teacher asked. Dart starts to cry and slowly moves her gaze over to the Teacher

"Dart are you ok why are you crying?" Teacher asked

"I'm...fr...fr...free." Dart says nervously in a whisper

"That's great your free." Teacher says. Dart turns back into a cat and takes her clothes off. She moves slowly over to the Teacher. Dart is on all fours on the ground with tears coming out. Scared to ask the question and the answer.

"Teacher would you please be my Master? I choose you Teacher, you have been so kind to me. Even though i'm a Demon. I will follow you where ever you go. Please say yes." She is so scared to look up and that he will say no. Tears are falling. Mel looks at Dart with wonder.

(end of page 7)

"Please stand Dart." She slowly stands but won't look at the Teacher.

"Look at me." The Teacher tilts her head up to look at her in the eyes. She start fiddling with her tail and even more tears come out when she see's the Teachers face.

"Your going to say no, your going to say no." She mumbles nervously

"My answer is yes." Dart pushes the Teacher against the wall and transforms into human form. She gives the Teacher a deep loving kiss. Mel looks in horror that the Teacher is kissing a naked woman!

"GET OFF HIM!" Mel yells "What are you doing?" Mel asked. Dart moves back and reverts to cat form. The Teacher is in shock against the wall. He doesn't move since this was his first kiss.

"Why did you kiss him?" Mel asked her vein throbbing

"Well when I was at the market I would see females upset about something. The mate would come and make them happy. Then the female would kiss him, and she wouldn't be upset any more. Was I wrong to kiss the Teacher? Did I do it wrong its my first time?" Dart explained

"It wouldn't be a problem if he was your mate. But he's not so don't do that." Mel explains. Mel thinks to her self that she would of loved to get a kiss from the Teacher.

"Come over here Dart i'm going to show you your room. (Mel grabs the package she brought) Here this is for you it has human clothes for you to wear." She opens the door to her room. "This is where your going to be sleeping Dart." she goes in standard twin, dresser, nightstand.

"Where's the Teachers room?" Dart asked

"Its this door but we can't go in." Mel says

"Why not." Dart asked

"Omg just don't go in there." Mel warns her "Only Teacher got it?" Dart nods her head. "I'm going home goodnight." Mel says and she leaves

"Have you ever slept in a bed before Dart?" Teacher asked "It's very soft, you lay on it and go to sleep." She gets into bed and gets covered by the Teacher.

"Thank you Master." Teacher has a flashback of the kiss and blushes.

"Goodnight Dart I'll see you in the morning." Teacher goes into his room and closes the door.

In the middle of the night Dart gets up and sneaks a peek into the Teachers room. There is nothing but a pillow in the middle of the room. Where the Teacher is sleeping. Dart walks in and carefully closes the door. She paces around a bit and curls up to the Teacher. The Teacher turn and puts his arm around Dart. She purrs in happiness all night.

(end of page 8)


	3. Chapter 3 Family

CHAPTER 3 FAMILY

By morning the Teacher wakes up to his surprise next to Dart. He rubs her head and gets up. He goes into the kitchen and starts to make breakfast. Dart wakes up and gives a cat stretch and goes happily to the kitchen.

"What do you want me to do Master?" Dart asked

"Dart please don't call me Master, I'm not your owner. I'm your friend, you protect me and I protect you. Its a partner ship." Teacher explains

"Ok Master." Dart smiles

"Go put something on, will be going to a mall in Everett. While where out you can't be in cat form, ok."

"Ok Master." Dart smiles and Teacher smiles back, knowing that the Master habit will be hard to break.

"Alfred please Call Mel." You can hear ringing, some one picks up.

"Hello this is Mel."

"Good morning Mel its me. Listen Me and Dart are going to the Everett mall to pick up a few things, so bring the usual please."

"Yes Teacher E.T.A. one hour food court entrance. Mel out."

"Hey Dart...If you ever see Mel throw something run and hide ok. Please remember that."

They get into the Teachers car and drive to the Everett mall. The moment they drive in Dart can sense an evil presence.

"Teacher there is some one I can sense and its strong." Dart says

"I'm going to hold you close and you let me know when we are getting close to the evil." Teacher says. We start working our way to the food court entrance and there is Mel with a purse and backpack.

"You don't have to be so close to him Dart!" Mel yells at Dart

"Mel please calm down. Dart got a hit something is here and she says it strong. Be ready. Please Dart walk to the evil presence." We walk passed the food court and some phone shops. Dart stops in front of the Hot Topic store. Dart starts to shake a little.

"Ok Dart, this might get messy. Go next to Mel and don't let her come this way." She nods ok and goes over to Mel. I walk in to talk to the evil presence.

"Teacher says that you should stay here and you can't go over there."

"Dart I help the Teacher take out evil entities, so I need to be over there by his side. So move!"

Teacher comes out flying and slams into a purse stand. A red headed woman walks out of the store. She looks exactly like Mel. His gloves where off.

"TEACHER!" Dart and Mel scream in unison. Mel see the red head and she gets furious.

"DIE YOU MATCH HEAD BIMBO!" Mel screams and throws bottles of holy water and a flash bang grenade. Dart see's Mel throw something and starts running to hide.

(end of page 9)

Flash bang blinds the red head. People start running out of the mall. Mel starts rolling closer to the red head and pulls out a wooden stake. Dart creeps up on the Teacher to see If he's ok.

"DIE FOR YOUR SINS!" Mel rolls fast and is about to stab the red head. When the Teacher tackles the red head out of Mel aim. Mel is surprise what the Teacher did.

"SHE DESERVES TO DIE TEACHER. SHE KILLED MY MOM AND DAD AND SHE PUT ME IN THIS STUPID CHAIR!" Mel cry's with so much emotion. "SHE NEEDS TO DIE!" in the far distance you hear police sirens.

The red head looks at the Teacher and makes a plea.

"Kill me holy man, don't let my death stain my sister." red head said to the Teacher and she started to cry. The Teacher has the red heads arms pin down. The red head doesn't fight back. Mel gets closer. The Teacher grabs Mel hand and shows her everything the red head has gone thru. Flashbacks go thru Mel how her sister was attacked and transformed into what she is now. How her thirst made her insane with blood lust and killed their parents. How shes been all alone and how much pain she has for what she has done to her family. Mel knows the truth now.

"Your coming with us. Mel get the body bag out." Teacher tells Mel

"YOUR GOING TO KILL ME!...alright." Red head says quietly

"Shut up Sophie, we can't take you out side with the sun out. The bag will protect you." Teacher picks her up. Dart looks confused and thinks human sushi.

When they walk out of the food court the police are running in from another entrance. So they get away. On the way home the Teacher asked questions to Sophie.

"How many people have you attacked to survive?"

"Only three my family...I was disgusted with my self so I came up with an idea to survive. I raise rabbits and eat them. It curves the urge a bit, When I feel the thirst sneak up, I have a bunny ready. But fresh human always taste better. Even though i'm in this bag I can smell the Teachers blood, its such an erotic smell.(giggle)"

"SHUT UP!" Mel hits her with a nightclub and blushes

"Oh you like him, I can tell, I can smell the blood rushing to your face.(he he giggle)" Wack nightstick again

"You know you wouldn't ended up a vampire If you weren't so boy crazy." Mel tells Sophie

"Your just angry my boobs are bigger than yours, even though where twins." Sophie tells Mel

"HEY! anything more than a handful is a waste." Mel responds, wack nightstick again.

"Hey Teacher this sun is horrible for my skin, can you rub some lotion on my front and back? (giggle giggle)" Wack wack nightstick again.

"If your bloodthirts gets out of hand, we will have to kill you." Teacher tells Sophie

"Hey Dart keep an eye on Sophie she wants to hurt the Teacher by biting him." Angry cat growl and hiss towards Sophie. Theirs a lot of movement in the bag.

"Put this around your neck or you won't be able to step in side my house." Teachers hands it to Mel and she slips it thru the zipper. They get home and they carry Sophie inside and gets set on the floor.

"Are we here? Can you let me out Teacher?" The Teacher opens the bag and Sophie pops out naked to and grabs hold of the Teacher. Sophie kisses the Teacher and gives out a sexual moan thru the kiss. As she pulls away she bites the Teachers bottom lip. The Teacher blushes red and passes out.

(end of page 10)

"Your finally home dear brother...oh my." He see's the naked Sophie and his unconscious brother on the floor.

"Do you mind my lady and put some clothes on? I'll deal with my brother." He picks up his brother and takes him to the couch.

"Lady's please come take a seat we need to have a little talk. But first (slaps the Teacher) wake up big brother." I wake up with a palm print on my face.

"Artemis what are you doing here?" I asked my brother

"I came to check to see how you are doing on your mission. But from the look of these woman you have been doing well." Artemis says with a smile.

"Wait..wait..the Teacher has a mission? What is it?" Mel asked

"My brother hasn't told you, I see. Then there is a good reason for you not to know."

"Lady's please stand I need to check you out." Artemis asked, all the girls stand and line up. He walks up to Mel.

"I want your name, and how you help my brother?" Artemis asked Mel

"My name is Melissa Valentine, I protect your brother with offensive weapons. I can't walk but I have other specialty's that come in handy." Mel says. Artemis moves over to Dart. "What about you?"

"My name is just Dartania, I have two forms human and Demon cat. I can sense evil presence near your brother so we have time to defend ourselves. Oh and I love Salmon." Dart smiles

"Now for the streaker." Artemis says

"Sophie Valentine female Vampire, and yes where sisters, twins in fact. You brother saved my life from my sister."

"Dear brother you have picked twins, I didn't know you had it in you." Artemis says looks over at him

"Brother close your eyes and cover your ears, the next question you can't hear." Artemis tells the Teacher

"Lady's close your eyes, Raise your hand If you like my brother." Artemis asked. All three girls raised there hand.

"Ok I see hands down. Now raise your hand if you love my brother." Artemis asked. All three girls raised there hand.

"Ok i see hands down. Now raise your hand if you will give your life for my brother." Artemis asked. All three again.

"Ok hands down and open your eyes." Artemis tells them, then taps his brother to pay attention again.

"Dear brother I approve of this woman, but you have a hard mission ahead of you. Lady's take care of my big brother hes going to need your help. Lady's stick your right hands out." The girls do. Artemis starts waving his hand over the girls hands and starts chanting. Geometric symbols start to appear on the back of there hands.

"In time of need the symbol will activate and help you protect yourself and my brother." Artemis tells them.

"I'll be leaving brother, I'll let our sister know how your mission is going, she is going to love to hear how your doing." Artemis says. Artemis hugs his brother. Starts a chant that opens a portal as he steps thru.

"Ok girls can you tell me what my brother asked you." all three girls shake there head no.

"Did my brother tell you what my mission is?" All three girls shake there head no

(end of page 11)

"My mission is on a need to know basis. If I told you what my mission is I would have to leave all you and never see you again. Right now I don't want that." Teacher explains

"We don't want that ether Teacher." Mel says

"I love all three of you. I'll give my life to protect all three of you. You three are family." Teacher tells them. All three girls start to cry. The girls come up to the Teacher and hug him.

"Mel and Sophie I got plenty of room here, go ahead and stay." Teacher offers

"Oh thank you.?" both in unison

"I'm starving I need to eat, I have some fruit somewhere." Teacher says

"Yup where family, very dysfunctional. A loon in a chair, A vampire that can eat you, and a Demon Cat hairballs. Yup sounds about right for a wacky family." Sophie says out loud. Dart starts to put things together in her head. Dart starts to cry and can't hold her human form. She starts to meow and cry.

"Whats wrong Dart?" I asked her

"I never had a family. I was all alone before I met you Teacher. No parents, no brothers or sisters. Just my Master that wasn't good to me.. Now I have all of you and a kind Master. I'm so happy." meow and more tears.

"Family will always be there for you, even though none of you are blood related. I'll be there for all of you." Teacher tells them. Sophie walks closer to the Teacher.

"Sophie...I know how much you miss your sister. You feel like you can't keep going alone you need support. While your here you can work on your relationship with you sister. Opportunity knocks, do you have the wisdom to answer?" The Teacher explains.

" I see why my sister is with you and why you are called Teacher." Sophie says. Dart starts to take her clothes off since she is in cat form.

"Sophie step away from him. He will not fall for you advances. Hes not like other men." Mel warns

"I don't know about that, he blushes like all other men when I make my advances.(giggle giggle)" Sophie explains. As she gets close to a kiss but Mel screams.

"Dart she is trying to bite him." Mel yells at Dart. Sophie caught by surprise as Dart tackles her to the ground. Dart's claws are out and about to strike. The Teacher picks up Dart and moves her to the side and looks at her in the eyes.

"Dart, family does not attack family ok. Sophie please stop picking fights with your sister. Mel don't use Dart like your personal weapon." Dart tells them.

"Ok Teacher I'm sorry.(giggle giggle)" Sophie says. Sophie stands and so does Dart. The Teacher hugs Sophie tightly and waves the other two to go away.

"What are you doing Teacher?" Sophie asked

"I'm giving you a opportunity to let all your pain out. To forgive your self for what has happen to your family. (Sophie grabs the Teacher tighter) Every thing is going to be ok let it out." Teacher explains, Sophie is starting to cry.

"In order for you to move forward you need your sister to forgive you. You wait here I'll go get her." Teacher tells Sophie. Sophie looks at the Teacher.

"You think she will?" Sophie asked. The Teacher just winks at her. Mel comes back in and they both start crying and talked thru the night.

(end of page 12)


	4. Chapter 4 Karma

CHAPTER 4 KARMA

Location: Teachers house Time: 6:00 pm Wednesday

"I wanna drink, do you have any alcohol Teacher?" Sophie asked

"Sorry I don't drink. I got water, tea, and fruit juices." Teacher answers

"Mel do you know where to get a good drink? I don't know Marysville at all."

"I know a place we can go to. Its called JR's and I believe that tonight is body painting night."

"Sounds like fun, lets take Dart with us." Sophie says

"I don't want to leave the Teachers side." Dart explains

"Lets go Dart you might have some is a experience that you won't forget." Teacher says

"I'll drive, lets go." Teacher says

When we get there Sophie, Dart, and me go into the bar.

"I'll be in there in a minute I need to get something next door."

We get inside and there is a large sheet covering the stage where the airbrush artist is working on the girls. Mel comes back in and looks around for us. I go sit at a table while the three girls start ordering drinks. I see one girl in the bar trying to get attention from men. Sounds like she is trying to get drinks. Flashing boobs no less for drinks. She looks like she is in her early 40's. She comes to my table with a smile on her face.

"Hi handsome haven't seen you here before." Lady says

"Just passing thru I'm here with some friends."

"I'll make this simple I'll flash my boobs for a shot of tequila"

"Why do you feel the need to have alcohol?"

"I like it, do we have a deal."

"Sorry not tonight, I won't contribute to your self destruction."

"Screw your ass." The lady says to me. She leaves upset taking out a pack of smokes and heading out side. The girls come back to the table.

"We are going to go talk to the body painting guy. Will be right back." Sophie says. I get up and start heading out side. There the lady smoking 25 ft away from the door. I stand there looking at her.

"Hi I came to talk to you. If you don't mind."

"Do you always treat guys like you treat me in there?" I ask her

"Why do you care, you didn't fall for it."

"Cause I care about you." I tell her "Why in the hell do you care about me you don't even know me. Your just passing thru."

(end of page 13)

"Even though I'm passing thru, I do have a heart that cares for my fellow man." I tell her as she lights up.

"You've had a rough life haven't you?" I asked

"It started when I was 18 and my folks kick me out. My body rejecting 3 fetuses and a divorce. I give up on this stupid existence." She says

"Where you a good child while you where a teen?" I ask her

"No I was terrible, I started fights with others over stupid things. The same thing with my parents." She says

"There is a universal law of Karma. What you put out in the world will come back to you. It sounds like you did yourself in by acting the way you did while you where young. It snowballed on you. If you make changes in your life you can change your future. I go around helping people the best that I can. Some listen and others completely ignore me, that is your free will to decide. I will go home tonight grateful to you that I had this conversation with you. Try living by the golden rule that I live by. Treat people the way you want to be treated. I've done so many good things for people that I walk in the grace of the creator."

"Why should I believe any of this shit?" She asked

"You have tried doing it your way and had nothing but bad results. It can only get better from here on, but that's up to you. May I ask how old you are?" I ask

"I'm 31." She says

"The smoking and alcohol have premature aged you at least ten years. You look like your forty. It's still early you can stop now and reverse some of the damage."

"It's too late for me. No man wants me and my body is all fucked up." She claims

"You want to know the fountain of youth? I'll tell you. Don't get angry ever, the negative energy you build up destroys your body from the inside out. Never get jealous of any one. Realize that every one makes different choices in there life and it all leads up to the point of now. Are you jealous of Bill Gates? He has a load of money and you don't. Yet he created something that made him that money. While we haven't. Should I be jealous of him? I don't deserve that money I didn't do anything for it. Drink natural stuff as much as possible, not only is it good for your skin but you will feel better. Your body is your temple, keep it clean."

"Thank you for your time Miss, If you have any question for me let me know. I'll be inside. My name is Teacher what is your name?"

"My name is Louise. Thank you. I have a lot to think about and a lot to change." Louise says.

"Live long and prosper Louise." I say as I walk back inside. As I walk in Mel comes up to me laughing.

"Whats so funny?" I ask her

"Sophie is passed out in at our table. She is such a light weight. Also look at what I got." She pulls out a little baggie filled with some green herbs. Smile on her face.

"That better not be what I think it is." I tell her

"No silly its catnip from the pet store next door, that's what I went to go get before I came in. Dart is going to have fun tonight." She giggles like her sister

"How much have you had to drink Mel?" I ask her " I stop counting after five shots." giggle giggle

(end of page 14)

"It's really funny Dart keeps laughing every time the airbrush guy sprays her. giggle giggle" Mel says

"Hey Dart I got something for yah" Mel opens the baggie

"Whats that?" Dart asked

"Its awesome just smell it." She puts it up to Darts nose. Dart takes a big whiff with her eyes closed. When she opens up her eyes there completely dilated.

"Oh my." Dart says and starts to walk to Teacher

"I feel really good Master can we go sit down for a bit." Dart asked me. Mel is looking with a surprise look and starts to giggle again. We make our way to the table where Sophie is still passed out. Dart just clings on to me and slowly starts to purr. We played some pool, beer pong, ordered some food. Louise came back in and came to me.

"Can we talk?" Louise asked

"Sure what can I do for you?" I asked

"Well I'm heart broken, I broke up with my boyfriend and I'm afraid to be all alone." She says with a grimace

"If you broke up it was for a reason. If you learned anything from the relationship than you didn't waste your time with him. You learned from all your mistakes if you don't then your doomed to repeat it. Everything that happens to you is for a reason. You always have the choice to do the right thing or go the other way. It's easy to run away from some of the tougher choices in life. But in order for you to grow as a person you need to make those hard choices. The pain that you have is the love that you withhold. Can you see yourself happy In the future? Keep your self surrounded by Positive people." I tell her

"I've had such a weird life and the pattern of bad luck seems to haunt me. Like you where saying all that bad stuff I did when I was young is affecting me now." Louise says

"Yes karma can be a bitch, but you can change it. You can erase all your negativity by starting to do good things. If you continue to do good things your karma debt will be gone. When that happens good things will continue happening to you. So don't feel bad things will get better. Talking to me and learning is the first step. Do you have any money to change your life?" I explain

"No I struggle thru every month." She answers Dart listen to all of this.

"Here take these they are highly valued just call around to find the best price." I tell her as I hand her five diamonds.

"Omg I can't take this. Omg." Louise says with shock

"Take this its ok. Now you have the money to make the changes in your life." I said with a smile.

"How can I ever repay you?" She asked

"You can repay me by two things. Have a good life and teach others as best as you can of what I've said to you." I tell her. Louise comes closer to me to hug me with tears in her eyes.

"Hey he's my Master I'll hug him too purr."

"Thank you...sniff...thank you so much I'll never forget you." Louise says with joy and leaves the bar.

"Your so nice to that lady Master. Can you scratch my back." Dart asked me, so I do and she starts licking my face as I scratch. Mel starts coming toward us.

"Are you taking advantage of her Teacher? Shame on you. You should be doing that to me. giggle giggle"

(end of page 15)

"Stop playing and help me with your sister." I asked

"She's fine. She is still passed out." Mel says

"No I'm not, lets dance Teacher." Sophie asked. Sophie grabs my arms and pulls me to the dance floor. Dart and Mel join us on the dance floor. I got two left feet so I look like a fool. But being surrounded by three woman make me look like a stud. lol. After a few minutes the DJ announces that the body painting contest is about to begin.

"Ok girls your up good luck to all of you." I tell them all. All the girls in the bar that participated went up on the stage with there backs to us. The girls took off there tops, Guys in the bar start bringing out there cell phones to take pictures.

"Are you guys ready? We will reveal one at a time. Once all are revealed you will cheer for the one you like." The DJ says.

They went with each one and asked them there first name. It was beautiful as they got turn to face us, you can see the art work. The chest where nicely covered in paint but it looked real good. Guys started taking pictures of all. Dart was a little sad cause she kept rubbing on me. That the art work got screwed up a bit. The guys loved her for having such a sad look on her. She won a hundred dollars. She had a huge smile and started jumping which drove the men wild. When she came down she was surrounded by men.

"Can you please move I want my Master?" Dart asked the guys and they moved out of the way as she ran up to me.

"I know I saw lets all go home." I told the girls and we started walking out in a positive mood.

As we got out we can see red and blue lights. I see two medics put some one in the ambulance. I barely catch a glimpse of Louise on the stretcher. I run up to the stretcher and I asked the medics.

"Is she ok, she is a friend of mine."

"It doesn't look good it was a hit and run she may not make it thru the nite. I'm sorry." Medic says with sadness

I walk back to the girls. As I start to cry. Her injury's are to severe if I try to heal her I could die. Dart starts to cry to.

"Can't you help Master?"

"I can't Dart, she is badly hurt. I could die. It was a hit and run." I tell the girls. We went home and it was a quiet drive. When we got home all the girls said goodnight to me but I didn't answer back. I just slowly walk to my one pillow room. I started to meditate to go talk to higher entities of consciousness. I start walking in the astral plane and I meet my guardian.

"I saw what happen Teacher, it wasn't your fault." Guardian

"I know it wasn't. It just hurts cause she was full of hope and she was going to try to change to make a better life for her self. All gone now." I said to the guardian. When I start seeing another presence start to get closer. When it got close enough I saw what it was. A female in a traditional Hispanic white dress. She spoke Spanish to me.

"Te estado buscando, lla te encontre." She said (translation: I've been looking for you, I found you.) She get closer and takes a deep sniff. "Yah se como weles te puedo contrar en persona." She says with a smile on her face. (translation:"Now I know what you smell like, now i can find u in person.")

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked

"Tu esposa Maya, yo se todo de ti." She said with a smile.(translation:"I'm your wife Maya, I know everything about you.")

(end of page 16)


	5. Chapter 5 Reincarnation

CHAPTER 5 REINCARNATION

Still in the astral world. After I said wife she looked around and disappeared. I looked at the guardian.

"Is she for real or my imagination?" I asked

"She is an enlightened soul like yourself." Guardian answers

"I'm going to go see Louise." I tell the guardian as I make my way to the hospital. I found her standing next to her body crying.

"Louise it's me the Teacher." She looks up

"Am I dead?" She asked

"Yes...but only your body, your soul is eternal." I tell her

"Your Guardian should show up in a minute to explain and some family members." I tell her. Grandma shows up.

"Hello dear, its ok you can stop crying. It's alright now. You see dear you needed to learn what this man told you. Thats what you wanted to learn. If you want. You can go back in a new body, But you have to be born again. There is so much to learn that's what earth is for. It's one of the hardest classes for us to graduate from." Grandma explains

"Grandma I've missed you." Louise says

"Your Grandma is right, reincarnation does exist. Most humans don't know this, so they tend to be scared of death." I say to Louise

"Really. Are you dead to Teacher?" Louise asked

"No sweetie I'm using a meditation technique to be here. I wanted to be here for you." I smile at her

"Everything is going to be ok, just listen to your family and guardian. They will point you in the right direction." I tell her. I give her a hug.

"I leave you in good hands until we meet again." I tell her as I go back into my body. I get back and go to sleep. When I wake up and we all get together for breakfast. I tell them about the girl in the astral plane.

"WIFE!" Mel and Sophie in unison. Dart looks confused.

"Whats a wife?" Dart asked

"The girl says that she is the Teacher's Mate." Mel tells her

"My Master does not need a mate, He has me to keep him company. meow" Dart says

"I also got to talk to Louise and she is going to be ok. I left her with her family and guardian. I feel better now."

"You guys want to learn how to meditate I can teach you." I tell the girls. The girls nod their head

"Go put on some comfy clothes. I tell them. When they got back I tell them to sit down on the couch. I tell them to relax and to breath normally. Close your eyes and relax your whole body. Do your best not to think of anything. Continue breathing normally. When your body starts to tingle all over don't panic. You're seconds away from having an out of body experience. Your astral body will come out of your physical body at this point. At any time just think, I want to go back into my body."

"Keep practicing this and I'll meet you in the astral plane."

(end of page 17)

Dart falls asleep when she tries to meditate. Mel gets annoyed for being still for so long. Sophie is in the right position, with a bunny in her arms. Just in case the thirst kicks in.

I wonder to myself, about the wife. She is an enlightened soul, so she is someone positive. I can't think of any reason, why i would marry someone that wasn't. My guardian might have some more answer for me. Hell i should go ask him. I look at the girls as they keep practicing.

"Keep it up girls i'll see you on the other side. Just a little more and you girls will get there." i told them

I start to meditate and after thirty minutes, i'm on the other side. The Guardian was waiting for me.

"Well you know why i'm here so please fill me in." i asked the Guardian

"You and Maya have incarnated together for a million years. Sometimes it's was father and son, mother and daughter, and every combination you can think of." The Guardian tells me

Dart comes floating by in the meditation position. i grab her leg and bring her down next to me.

"You can open your eyes now Dart." I tell her

She opens her eyes and see's me.

"Your the first one here. Congrats." i tell her

"Where are we?"

"It's ok Dart we are in the astral plane. Just sit here and listen to my Guardian. You can call your Guardian if you want."

A little kitten walks up to Dart.

"Who are you? Can i hold you?" Dart asked

"I'm your Guardian you can call me Felix. Go ahead you can hold me everyone does."

Mel and Sophie come up to me.

"You too made it congrats."

"OMG i got boobs and the chair is gone." Mel gets excited

"In the astral plane, you can make yourself to look like whatever you want." I tell her

She started to make her boobs grow big and small, big, small. All of sudden she made herself look like a Dominatrix. Sophie looks at her.

"Oh is that how you want to play it Mel?" Sophie said

Sophie changes into Schoolgirl outfit. Dart looks at both of them and she starts to change outfits too.

"Enough girls come here." I tell them. Mel comes to me with a lovely batgirl bathing suit. Sophie come to me with a cheerleader outfit. Dart comes in her cat form with a ribbon bow around her neck.

"Stick out your pointer fingers." I reach out to both girls fingers.

"Here is a astral orgasm enjoy." i touch both of their finger tip's. The orgasm so intense that the girls clothes disappears and puff they go back into there bodys.

(end of page 18)

Both girls wake up in the physical plane and look at each other.

In unison "One more time?" they both smile and started meditating again.

Back to the Teacher and Dart….

"I want to see Maya." I think to myself. My surroundings change and I see the outside of my house. There she is in a meditating position.

"Boo." She appeared behind me in the astral plane. She then disappeared again. I see her in physical plane getting up. I see that she has nice outfit of hispanic descent. She also has gloves on.

"Are you going to let me in?" She asked

I wake up back inside the house and tell the girls that maya is outside.

"What she's here?" Mel asked

I open a portal to let her in.

"Thank you." Maya says. She walks thru the portal. She looks at me with these beautiful eyes.

"Take your glove off and i'll take mine off. That way you can tell that i'm not lying." Maya said

I take off my glove from my right hand and she reaches out to grab it. She sends me telepathically our history of us being together. The time we were married, warriors battling together, being poor, rich together. Tears come to my eyes the amount of times we lost children.

"You see we've been together for so long and we have learned so much. You would always laugh when i would say….cierra la boca a tu pene?" Maya said with a smile. I started to laugh.

"I'm sorry Wendy i remember now…" i say as she leaps onto me and makes out with me.

"It's Maya now, but you can call me whatever you want." Wendy says with a smile.

"Sorry ladies he's mine, I win." She stares at the other girls

"Girls i believe we lost." Sophie says

"We lost what?" Dart asked

"I remember our dog Kaiser was chasing a ball and went over a cliff. Wow dumb dog" I say

(end of page 19)

"Well Kaiser was a energetic dog and just didn't know when to stop chasing the ball." Wendy said

"Wait one minute!" Mel yelled

"You were married till death do you part, so that makes Teacher a free man." Mel explains

Wendy puts her glove back on.

"You think we are going to give him up just like that?" Mel says

"Yeah!" Sophie

"Sophie, Mel calm down." I told him

"Wendy and me have been thru so much." I walk over to Wendy and put my arm around her. She puts her head on my chest and holds me.

"If you want answers, your going to have to go talk to your guardians." I tell them

"So be it." Sophie and Mel say in unison.

"Will be back." Mel goes into meditation and Sophie follows.

Dart walks around looking at Wendy.

"Hi…" Wendy says to Dart

"You're he's mate?" Dart asked as she. She lifts Wendy's skirt over her head.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Wendy screams

"Teacher She doesn't have a tail. Like you do." Dart tells me

"Wait the Teacher has a tail?" Wendy asked

"Yeah but it doesn't move, i played with it." Dart says

"You played with it?" Wendy looks at Teacher with shock.

(end of page 20)


End file.
